Eric Olafson, Midshipman 28
Part 28: BATTLE STATIONS Three days had passed since the Admiral had made me Acting Captain . I had spent the entire time so far, sitting in the Captain’s office pouring over technical specs of the Devastator and past log entries. The Devastator became a nightmare. She was so big. The elongated elliptical disc shaped main hull had a huge box shaped segment at the aft. It was there were the conventional engines, the reactors and engineering was. But there were also alien engines and an energy source called Trans-spatial Energy syphon . All its details were classified beyond even my level. Another rectangular narrow hull segment was placed in the middle of the elliptical disc wrapped around it like an equatorial ring. The ships main batteries and weapon systems were mounted in or on that hull extension. One hundred Exo Load Translocator turrets, topside and 100 keel side. Thousands of smaller cannons, projectors, Sniper turrets and TL Rotary cannons could be extended and brought to bear. That was far from the end of the Devastator offensive weapon list: Planet Terminator Missile launchers, Loki torpedo tubes from the standard type II all the way to the legendary supersized Warhammer torpedo launchers pointing in every conceivable direction. Twelve revolving fighter accellerators on each side could be extended to launch Wolfcraft fighters. The Devi carried two hundred Squadrons.To the fighter contingent came fivehundred Thor Gun Boats, a fleet of fifty one thousand meter Super Cruisers, dozens of corvettes, hundreds of destroyers. A fleet of armed shuttles of any possible size and all this was only the start of the list of auxiliary craft this behemoth could launch. While studying the specs, I learned that the bow section of the elliptical main hull was able to split into three pie shaped autonomous operating and heavily armed Super battle ships. According to the log, it had been done only four times since the Devi was a Union ship, and only once in battle. One thing was certain she was named correctly, the destruction and military might this ship could dish out, was devastating indeed. Her shielding and armor was equally impressive. With all her size she was as faster than all but the latest Attikan battle ships. Raw specs looked simple on the read out before me but the numbers and the details made my head spin. To all this came a standard crew of 264,000 plus 80,000 Marines, Crew management alone, was a mammoth task. The daily log entries of the Command section alone were hundreds of pages long. I felt like a Silver flicker hatchling swimming above a Tri Eight Tyranno, trying to find a place to really start. This was way out of my league. What kind of test was this? What unexpected situation could possibly compare with that? I also still could hear his warning. If I gave up or botched it, I would never become a Captain. That he had a lot to say in those matters was beyond doubt. The whole situation seemed so surreal to me and I wondered if I had been shot by the Marines after all and this was some sort of after death dream. The Door chime announced a visitor and I told the Computronic to open the door. Harris came in and said. “Captain, you are up for three days now. You look like a walking corpse. You must find some rest. I vacated my quarters, they are yours.” “No need Mr. Harris, this is a temporary thing and I don’t want to inconvenience you more than you already are. I will use the couch here in the Captain’s office. It can be converted to a bed.” “Very well Sir, but do find some sleep.” “There is so much I have to read and digest and I haven’t even scratched the surface, not that I know where to start.” “Don’t lose yourself in details for now. That comes much later and that’s what a long career, experience and command school is for. For now I would suggest you stay on top of the big picture and leave the details to others. You are the captain and you can delegate. You have a senior staff and that is what they are there for.” “Thank you Mr. Harris. I will lie down in a minute. Please have me woke up no later than 0800 hrs.” “That won’t be enough sleep Sir.” “It has to do.” “Very well then, good night Sir.” I felt a bit groggy as the Computronic woke me.” Sir it is 0800 and you wished to be woken.” “Thank you.” It wasn’t a dream I was really here and even a cold shower didn’t change reality. When I came out of the Auto Dresser I noticed I had Captains gold on my sleeves. I glanced at myself in a mirror and deep down past all the confusion and fear of failure I felt pride. I stepped on the Bridge and a Marine barked. “Captain on the Bridge.” Harris was nowhere to be seen, but every duty station was occupied by high ranking officers and Senior Enlisted. A Lt Commander, humanoid and female rose from the Command seat and said. “Good Morning Captain. Re-supply and crew transfers are on schedule. Maintenance operations will be completed at 11:00 hrs. tomorrow.” “Thank you. I take the Conn now.” A dark skinned Human sitting at the Communications station turned from his station. “Don’t worry kid. We run the show. The best thing to do is give one of us the Conn and go back into your office and everything will be fine.” “Lieutenant, are you addressing me?” I asked. “Of course. You’re the kid around here. The old man did that once or twice before. It never works out, one Ensign ran crying of the bridge and the other had to be removed by force because he became insane with delusions of power. It’s just friendly advice. This is way over your head.” “I tried to overlook your first remarks, Lieutenant. But I cannot let you get away with this sort of talk on my bridge.” “Your bridge, kid? You’re a snot nosed little want to be officer who happened to run in the big man who likes to play games. Get a hold...” I interrupted him. “Computronic file this verbal interchange I had with Lt. Carrows stamps it evidence and alert security on the bridge.” “Yes Captain” Responded the Machine. Like on every Union ship bridge, any word spoken was recorded and added to the log entries. To the Lt I said. “You are to vacate this station and you are confined to quarters until further notice and charges are finalized. I did not ask for this but by Odin I will not tolerate any insubordination. You are free to file a complaint with Fleet command. You are free to challenge me off duty, but now get of my bridge or I have you dragged to the brig, your choice.” Two Marines appeared at my side. Carrows got up. “You won’t be Captain forever and I get you for this.” “It seems you won’t be a Lieutenant for much longer if you keep piling charges. Threatening a superior officer is the most serious of them all.” “Superior Officer?” “Marines remove him and place him under arrest.” The Marines escorted the man out. I took a deep breath walked up the ramp and addressed the rest. “Anyone else shares the opinion or views of Lt. Carrows?” There was silence. So I said. “Yes, I was a midshipman only three days ago. Yes it is a temporary assignment, but an assignment it is and I will complete it until recalled, removed or re assigned. “Each of you, I am sure has earned the privilege to be on the senior staff of the most famous ship there is. To be here, you worked hard and accumulated lots of experience. “For reasons I cannot fathom I was put in charge, but in charge I am. I want to rely on your experience, skills and knowledge to make this work. I need to be able to trust each of you to do your job in a manner that is becoming of the uniform we all wear. As soon as we lift off, I must rely on you to do your duty and to execute orders given. So if anyone holds similar opinions as the man that just left the bridge please leave the bridge now. “No record of it will be kept or the decision held against you, but I ask you to leave now. Anyone that stays and displays any sort of insubordination from this moment forward will be removed. Anyone wanting to discuss an order given or refuses to do what is asked, you are warned. I will take any necessary action to restore order on the bridge. Please do not take my age or my previous rank for as a sign for lack of resolve.” I paused then said. “Now is the time to leave Ladies and Gentlemen, or stay and serve.” It was quiet but the female Lt. Commander stepped forward, saluted and said. “I am staying Captain Olafson.” Now all the remaining officers stood up from their stations, saluted. An Officer from the Auxiliary Fleet Management board started clapping and they all joined. I raised my hand and motioned for silence. “Thank you for this vote of confidence and I am proud to serve with you. Now please return to your stations and proceed with the daily tasks at hand.” I went to the Command seat and sat down. As soon as I leaned back into the pseudo leather I felt right as rain. I observed two Officers argue with each other, they did it subdued and quietly but still their gestures and body language was clear. They were standing near the Elevator platform to CC. “May I inquire about the nature of your disagreement? “I said as one of them turned and looked my way. They both approached. “Sir, we are not really arguing, Lt. Bernhard has a problem he thinks you can help and I told him that this is a problem for Supply, perhaps for the XO, but nothing to bother the Captain with, Sir.” He hurried to ad. “Any Captain, Sir. I would have said the same if Captain Harris was sitting there.” “No one should think any problem is beneath me. So what is the problem, Mr. Bernhard?” “Well Sir, the Devi isn’t the kind of ship that makes planet fall all too often and so when we do all supplies we need should be here. Yet we are short 5,000 Loki torpedoes and 6,000 TL Kilo loads. That doesn’t seem much Sir, but when we need them I don’t want to explain to the Old Man we are short.” “I see.” “Now I wondered if you, the Captain that is, call Portside Logistics. That was the argument.” “Comm. Get me Portside Logistics please.” “Aye Sir, one moment.” It didn’t take long and the bony face of a Skuhl appeared. He sounded angry as he barked.” Don’t you see I am busy, that flying black hole sitting above us is sucking every last speck of supplies out of my warehouses.” “I am Captain Olafson of the USS Devastator, that flying black Hole you just mentioned. My staff just informed me that there are shortages in munitions, namely Loki torpedoes and Translocator bombs.” “Captain ... who?” He turned his head to the side someone else seemed talking to him and then he said. “Sorry Sir, I was just informed that there is a new acting Captain commanding the Devi.” He intoned the acting in a stretched manner, with a clearly sarcastic message. Then he added.” Even if the Immortal himself would call, I am a Logistics officer and not a magician. I can’t conjure up what isn’t there. The next supply convoy is due in nine days.” “Mr. Logistics Officer. I will have the supply orders checked. The Devi did not arrive out of schedule. That she would be here at the third was known for at least a year. That means someone at Logistics either ordered the wrong amount or has dispensed munitions allocated for the Devi to other ships. Given the nature of the missing supplies I am sure NAVINT will also look into that.” He did not look happy even for a Skuhl, who always had a very serious facial expression.” Captain Sir, maybe I can place a System wide order. I am confident we can draw from depots at Arsenal II and VI and have the Devi fully stocked by tomorrow night.” “Maybe you should consider a career change. Looks like you are a Magician after all. Captain Olafson out.” The Officer next to me said. “Sir, that was brilliant.” “Don’t thank me to early Lieutenant. I really want those lists checked and it seems you’re the one doing it. Don’t make a big fuss if it really was just an error, but raise hell and NAVINT if they are missing.” “Aye Sir.” The two left and I saw a Yeoman bringing Coffee to several duty stations and I sighed to myself. “What would I give for a Coffee and a sandwich.” “I got you Coffee right here. What kind of sandwich do you want, Sir?” I turned and Harris held a cup of coffee under my nose. “Any kind of fish sandwich will be fine. Tuna would be great.” Harris waved at that Yeoman and said. “Get a big platter with Tuna sandwiches up here on the double.” To me he said. “I liked your speech to the bridge crew.” “Well I had to do something.” “What do you want to do with Carrows?” “What would be your suggestion?” “I would hit him with the book. Full Court martial. We can’t have anyone threaten Officers.” “I like to investigate this and make sure it was not another test by Admiral Stahl. I would not put it past him to have this Officer act that way. I like a written statement by Lt. Carrows on my desk by tonight and I like to talk to his immediate supervisor.” Harris raised an eyebrow.” Yes Sir.” Then he plunged into the XO seat. “Believe it or not, I just learned something from you. The way you dealt with that Logistics Officer had style. “It’s the same story on Nilfeheim, Sir. Whenever Shortsummer is about to begin and everyone want their boats ready, the equipment dealer is always short, only to manage to get the requested things anyway when you offered more money or threatened him to cut his head off. Father always opted for the second solution.” The sandwiches came and I wolfed them down like a starving Tyranno. Realizing I hadn’t really eaten anything in days. The next day found me better rested. I had slept deep and dreamless. As I stepped up the Command balcony, the officer manning the conn. got up and said. “Captain, Sir. We have a takeoff window for 1312.” All Crew was on board and accounted for, Cargo transfer operations where completed and all hatches and airlocks were secured. The Devastator was ready and so was I. “Engineering complete final spaceworthiness check.” After engineering acknowledged the order, the chief engineer responded five minutes later. “All board show green.” “Very well, Chief.” I responded and then I said.”Helm go to zero grav. Keep station. Retract landing gear and report when ready.” “Tactical activate shields, stand by on Tractors to repulse any objects in our flight path.” “Standing by on tractors, Shields are up.” “Sound General quarters.” “Captain. Landing gear is in. We are at zero grav keeping station.” “Aft grav to minus 1 stern grav to minus 3. OPS switch Main viewer to Port Cams.” The view screen switched to a visual senor mounted to the Port control tower. The Devastator disc was slowly standing up at one end, pointing the bow section into the sky, while her aft section was still just above ground, when this enormous disc was at 90 degrees I said. “Stern grav to zero. Aft Grav to minus 4.” “Stern Grav Zero Aft at minus 4.” The devastator was slowly rising into the sky and due to its size already half in the cloud cover. The Port Cam followed the moving ship and after more than an hour of snail pace ascent the ships aft also disappeared in the clouds. “Main Viewer to standard. Aft grav to minus eight.” After over three hours we passed the last traces of atmosphere and had reached space. “Stand down from General Quarters. Tactical shields down secure tractors.” “Helm take us out heading zero-zero-zero. Ahead slow.” Harris handed me a PDD in clipboard mode. “These are our cruise orders Sir. We are to deploy to the Glavan Sector and suppress pirate activity.” “Thank you Mr. Harris. Helm lay in a course to the Glavan Sector ahead full. Go to Trans light and standard cruise.” “Sir we are receiving an assistance request from Space Fort 77N at the GC border.” I looked to Harris but he just shrugged and whispered. “It is your show.” “Comm. put it on main.” “This is Deep Space Border control station Fort Seventy Seven N. Requesting tactical assistance from any Navy ship within range.” “Helm lay in a course to the Fort.” I then thumbed the Comm.” This is Captain Olafson of the USS Devastator. Fort 77N, state the nature of your emergency.” “This is Commander Bonneholm. This is no emergency, at least not yet. We are observing a Kermac ship approaching our station at high speed. A fleet of more Kermac ships following it and we registered weapon fire. We are not equipped to deal with an entire Kermac fleet and if they keep this course we are going to be involved.” “We are on our way, Commander. Please relay your sensor readings to us and stand by.” To Mr. Harris I said. “Contact Fleet Command and advise them of the situation and that we are going to assist the Space Fort, if necessary.” “I am on it, Sir.” The main screen changed to a tactical 3D view of the sector and the Union and GC borders where displayed in red. A red dot was moving at high speed directly towards the station and 12 red dots where right behind it. On screen scanner data confirmed sporadic weapon fire from the pursuing fleet towards the feeling vessel and it would reach the Deep space station within the next twenty minutes. “Either a spy of ours or a renegade of theirs tries to make it across the border and hopes the others won’t follow.” Harris said. I rubbed my chin.” Or it is an elaborate Kermac set up.” I set back. “Sound Battle stations.” Harris said. “We can’t do anything while they are on their side.” “I know that Mr. Harris.” I snapped at him.”However It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” I immediately regretted my tone of voice but I remembered General Lichfangh’s advice not to apologize. So I added: “I am very grateful for your council Mr. Harris.” He just nodded but I could have sworn a smile was creeping in his face. “Comm. Open all known Kermac channels and put as much power in the transmission as you can. I want them to hear me for sure.” “Aye captain. Opening channels with maximum transmitting energy.” “This is the USS Devastator and I am Captain Olafson calling the Kermac vessels currently on course towards our base. While I don’t care what you do on your side, be advised I will consider any trespass into our space without proper authorizations a hostile act. I will consider any accidental stray shot that hits our station or any other Union targets an aggressive act and will retaliate without further warning. This I say, just in case you accidentally launch some sort of weapon that without any intent of yours comes our way, Olafson out” Almost immideatly, communications reported “Sir we are being hailed by the fleeing ship. It appears the pursuing fleet is jamming it, but I am receiving most of it.” “Put it on” “Devastator this is ... vack. We request political assylu ... Our ... ip damaged. We ha ... e vital information for your government.” “Fleeing Vessel. I understand your request for political asylum. You are allowed to cross the border. You will shut down any and all energy producing equipment immediately after crossing and shut down your drive. Any signs of shields, weapon activity or energy signatures and we will open fire.” “Travac ... understood. No wea ... ns, no shields.” “Comm. Inform Fleet Command and NAVINT. Relay all data and transmissions and raise sector alert. OPS search all NAVINT data bases for Travack or similar names and prepare an Intel report on recent Kermac activity in this area.” “Aye Sir.” “Tell the Flight boss to standby for Fighter wing action.” “Wings going on Hot Standby, Sir.” The fleeing vessel was now less than 5 minutes from the border but the pursuing ships gained slowly. A salvo of Faster than light energy beams scorched the fleeing ship and its aft shield collapsed. “Well they seem to heed your warning. They are not using their torpedoes.” Said Harris. “They are in range for them now.” The very moment the vessel crossed the border another salvo hit it and shredded its aft section. The pursuing vessels came dangerously close to the border but changed course back to where they had come from. The fleeing ship drifted over the border with a cloud of debris. “Helm maintain distance to the ship and the debris, don’t let them come closer. Tactical maintain full shields. Science I want a complete analysis of the ship and the debris.” “Science here sir. The Kermac ship is a standard Kermac Battle cruiser, they have not shut down all shields, and I still detect standby energies to weapons and communication equipment.” I cursed. “I knew it. Tactical, target energy sources and fire micro loads and when all shields are down hit it with Tech stop and Paralysators.” “You knew what Sir?” Harris wanted to know. “It’s a scam, a trap. Those pursuing ships could have destroyed it at any time before it came over. They gained on it only the very last moment and the ship drifting over did not shut down all energy because they are hiding something. Our shields do protect us from Psionic attacks, right?” “Yes Sir. The Devastator is equipped with the finest Saresii and Leedei PSI shields and sensors.” “Science here, Sir. I am detecting a faint concentration of dust or very small particles drifting at an accelerated rate towards us. It comes from the shredded aft section” Helm back up, stay away from it. Science launch a Lab probe. Get me a full analysis of the dust.” “Aye Sir.” “Captain I have disabled the other vessel. Tech Stop and Paralysators proved effective.” Tactical reported. Tech Stop was a concentrated directed EMP pulse of incredible intensity that stopped any electron flow in an un-shielded target. I waited. Everyone seemed to wait for a command of mine, but I waited for the Science results. “Helm are you keeping your distance?” “Yes Sir, I am reversing at the same speed as the dust particles.” “Fine, scan the wreck. I still don’t trust they are completely disabled. See if you can identify energy shielded areas that only seem inert. Black areas on the sensor picture especially. Tactical remain alert. If anything at all over there moves. Destroy it you have fire permission. Flight boss launch a wing of Wolfcrafts but tell them to remain behind the Devastator and keep distance to dust and wreck. “Aye Sir.” I glanced over to the Science officer. He was working with his staff over read outs and they whispered back and forth. Then he turned. “Sir we went over the results of the probe twice and we sent a data package to ARCHIMEDES and Sares Prime. Saresii Scientists are in contact with us now and they confirm the dust is similar to Piostla and identical to Psi spores used in a terror attempt on Arlicherb 2 in 5017.” “I had a feeling they keep trying that. But I am not too familiar with the Piostla.” “Sir the Piostla were a sentient species of botanical origin. They were intelligent plants if you will, closely related to fungi. Their only but very effective weapon were Psionic spores that carried DNA/RNA hard coded mental Hypno suggestive commands, able to influence almost every known carbon based lifeform. The coded command is simple but powerful and lowers all barriers and defenses. Back during the Piostla Union conflict, we were totally unprepared and Union ships fought Union ships thinking they fight the enemy.” “Collect a sample of the spores with the robot drone and move it to a safe distance away from the ship and station for later collection” “Yes Sir.” “Tactical, I want you to work with science and find out what detection methods and protocols have been developed since that Piostla war. What lessons have been learned and put it into a report oon my desk as soon as possible.” The science officer acknowledged as the sensor operator interupted sharply. “Sir I am registering what I believe to be faint life signs and a rapidly building energy source at the wrecked ship.” “Flight deck control. Launch a Bison.” I opened a direct line to the already launched Wolfcraft fighters. “Keep a healthy distance to debirs and that Kermac dust and take positions at the respective other side of the wreck. I expect an escape pod; catch it with tractors and tech stop if you can. Destroy it if you can not.” “Aye Sir.” There was a surprised sound coming from one the bridge officers when just a moment later a small craft emerged from the wreck and headed with high speed towards the border. “Sir, the pursuing fleet has turned as well and is once more on a course towards us.” The Wolfcraft fighter fired and disabled the escapee pods drive in a masterful shot. The pilot then used his ship to nudge the escape pod of course so it would not drift over the border. The Bison, an engineering multi task shuttle extended its claws and secured the pod moments later. “Bison and Wolfcraft go to a safe distance and stand by. Science how can we destroy that dust?” “I suggest a Gravo Mine in the center. It will attract it all and then we fire an antimatter load.” “Do it.” “Sir, we are being hailed by the Kermac fleet.” “Union Vessel. We observed vile piracy action as you confined an escape pod with Kermac nationals in serious emergency distress. We demand their immediate release.” “They requested political assylum and used an armed vessel. If those are indeed Kermac nationals, this incident needs much closer scrutiny and a detailed investigation.” “This was a military exercise and the ship on your side lost control. We are prepared to take action if our demands are not met.” “This is the USS Devastator, “I said with a jovial friendly tone.” You are prepared to take actions; then you won’t be surprised to hear that I am prepared to retaliate. If you want to continue this I suggest you go home to Kermac and get a whole lot more ships. Those 12 toy boats you brought along won’t do the trick.” “We will contact your government and demand the release of our nationals.” “You just do that, and while you do the contacting, explain to our government what you wanted to do with those Psi spores. It could be considered an act of war. I haven’t forgotten Arlicherb and the Yokuta either. Are these preludes to a war you intend to declare?” “A mere accident, Human Captain, a scientific accident. We thank you for bringing that to our attention. We are receiving details of the accident. We will leave now and hope to have our scientists released to us at your earliest convenience.” The Kermac ships turned again and left at high speed. The Science officer stepped up the ramp.” Sir, I believe they tried that several times before. The Spores are designed to cling to any surface and remain dormant and almost undetectable, but once a ship lands they spread in the planet atmosphere and cause Psionic havoc by suggesting mass suicide and the spreading of the spores to other planets. These new spores appear to be of a new generation and more complex.” “But it is nothing new, the Piostla did it as you said long ago. What are the protocols regarding it?” “The Piostla spores apparently did not have a long survival rate and the general ship hygiene protocols at landfall apparentlyb were seen to be enough.” Harris inhaled sharply.”We could have infested Arsenal IV the next time we landed.”I nodded “That was the whole reason for the charade. I bet the Kermac aboard that escape pod expected us to open hangars launch marines to board them and that would have given the spores a chance to come inside, making us open to their Psionic commands.” “But how did you know, Sir?” “A gut feeling and a previous experience.” Several officers turned to look and I saw true respect in their faces. “Captain we are being hailed by the USS Mata Hari, NAVINT special unit.” “This is the USS Mata Hari. Devastator we are taking over here and do the clean-up. Hand over all collected specimen and prisoners at once. Your involvement has ended, leave the area now.” “This is Captain Olafson. NAVINT or not, you could address us with a little more common courtesy. When my departments are ready requested actions will take place and we leave when I am good and ready. I also expect a full security protocol update from NAVINT and Fleet command regarding potential PSI spore attacks. This isn’t the first time and In wonder if there were successful attempts.” “We will inform Fleet Command and convey your request regarding Fleet wide protocol.” I nodded to Harris. “Give them what they want and resume course to our original destination but wait 60 minutes before you engage and then engage very slowly. No one chases the Devi away from the kill like a rowdy Nubhir.” “Aye Sir.” Harris smiled broadly.” Where will you be?” “On my couch catching a few z’s” Over a week had passed since Stahl made me Captain. I was sitting in my office and read the personal file of Lt Carrows. Harris came in and said. “We are approaching our patrol area and you wanted to be informed.” “Thank you Mr. Harris. I am out in a minute.” “Aye, Captain, can I be of any assistance with the problem on your desk?” “I need to make a decision what I am going to do about Carrows. His service record is very average. He does have a few reports against him and all borderline on insubordination, especially against officers who are younger at age but have a higher rank. I also noticed he entered the academy later than most and it took him longer to get promoted. His Psych Evaluation sheet explains most of the reasons, but since he got transferred to the Devastator and picked for Bridge duty his evaluation gets much better and his Supervisor tells me he is trying hard, and he was surprised that he was suddenly transferred to the bridge only very recently. Many previous complaints conform to the conduct he displayed.” Harris simply sat down across the desk and said.” Go on Sir I am listening.” “His offenses where serious and they are on record. A court martial will destroy his career. If I let him go or slap him on the hand it could be seen as weakness and others might question my resolve. Or worse he could question authority again and cause a situation that endangers lives.” Harris nodded. “So what have you decided?” “You know I came to a decision?” “Yes Sir.” “I decided when in doubt go by the book and the book says court martial and that is what will happen.” “I have JAG personnel handle it.” “Thank you Mr. Harris.” “No problem Captain.” “Mr. Harris, could it be that the officer’s predisposition was known to certain parties and he was placed at this position on the bridge during this time to see both his and my reaction?” “I would say that is very likely, Sir.” I closed the file and opened another one. Fleet Command send us a substantial file with protocol updates regarding Psi Spores.”I think the Kermac have to cook up another scheme, not that I think they have a shortage on those.” I sighed.”It would be nice if the entire Union knew about that and let the Assembly decide if we should let them get away with all that.” “A sentiment I am certain is shared by many, Sir.” Part 29 » Category:Stories